


彼岸花

by Lucyair



Series: Lycoris (彼岸花) [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 东京喰种
Genre: M/M, Smut, ageswap au, arikane, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyair/pseuds/Lucyair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当金木以为最糟糕的事情已经结束了的时候，死神推开了古董的门。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lycoris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724256) by [pseudocitrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocitrus/pseuds/pseudocitrus). 



> 少年有马与小天使的美丽故事，就在金木加入古董后不久，彼时还在就读大学的有马为追查利世来到古董，两人一见如故……
> 
> Lycoris彼岸花系列，原作者pseudocitrus，原载AO3
> 
> 授权转载并翻译
> 
> p.s. 作者目前只写了4个part，截止part4，两人还未迎来happy ending……  
> p.p.s.译文仍有一些不足之处，如有错翻或语句不通顺请多多包涵。
> 
> 祝大家愉快; )

最糟糕的事情总算结束了，当金木这样想着的时候，古董的门被推开了。

门铃响起，一丝冷风刮进门内，金木的心咚咚地跳起来。一片令人窒息的死寂突然笼罩了咖啡厅，客人们噤若寒蝉，下一刻，这片静寂随着服务生们穿梭于各桌间的忙碌身影被无情地散播开来。

进来的人似乎对此毫无觉察。他扫视了一圈屋子，接着就走到服务台，点了一杯饮料。

一杯黑咖啡，金木听到了。那么说来这位是只喰种？一只极其恐怖的喰种？

那个人就近坐在柜台边的位置上。金木看着他将自己的吉他琴箱搁在书架前，从包里拿出一本书来。金木好奇地将脑袋探出一点去看那书的封面，那人就突然直直看过来，吓得他浑身僵硬。金木急忙将头重新埋进自己的书本里，再也不敢看第二眼。

芳村先生整理着柜台里的纸袋子，借着纸张的沙沙声用轻到几不可闻的声音跟金木解释道：

“那个人是有马贵将。死神。”

“噢，”金木应道，“我知道了。”

等了一会没有再听到下文，他轻咳一声，“所以……他是一只强大的喰种？”

“不，”芳村答道，“他是白鸠。”

“噢，”金木应道，“我知道了。”

他的手指按在打过蜡的纸袋子上，将其中一个袋子按穿了。它好……柔软。他咽了一口口水，然后抬起头：

“芳村先生，”他说，“呃。您可以再匀给我一些方糖吗？”

芳村对他露出一个意味深长的微笑，“你总归是要进食的，金木。”

但他还是递了一袋方糖过来。

:::

金木很确定有马贵将是一个非常强大的人类，但是……

不知怎么的……总觉得有些荒谬，那样一个看起来年纪与他相仿的人类竟然正在追捕利世，不敢相信他竟拥有能够与利世对抗的能力。

“我们只需要表现得像平常人类就行了，”芳村郑重告诫每一位古董成员，“一旦他意识到利世小姐并不在这里，他就会离开了。切记要表现得像平常人类。”

也就是说——他们要照常上班，照常来咖啡厅，哪怕他们的客人数量已经骤然大减，并且还有一天比一天更少的趋势——因为有马每日午后都会出现在古董一角状似安静地翻阅着他的书籍。

其余的古董成员都相当紧张；四方先生也不知道到哪里去了。只有金木始终没有多想，尽自己最大的可能保持着平常的样子。

表现得像一个平常人类，金木不断地对自己重复，别去看有马贵将，别跟有马贵将说话，他一心一意地遵守着这两条规则——直到那一天，他等候在书籍登记处的队伍里，而后发现有马贵将，正排在他的前一位。

别看他，金木反复默念。他将注意力集中在自己书本的字里行间。别出声。

有马贵将开口说话了，而金木完全没有听明白他说了些什么，直到他见到一根修长的手指划过他书本上的折角。他抬起自己的脸，心脏开始狂跳。

“哈？”

“打扰了。请问你有多余的零钱吗？”有马问，“我的不够了。”

“不要紧，”董香连忙在柜台那头喊，“请不必担心我们找不开，”然而有马并不回头看她。他一直目不转睛地盯着金木，眼中神色深不见底。

“抱歉给你添麻烦了，”有马说，“一张小额的就行。”

金木的嘴巴变得十分干涩，他无助地看向董香，后者正用嘴型不断地跟他说，说话！说话！说话啊，你个白痴！

“是、是的！”金木豁出去了，“我，我有零钱。我，呃。”

他迅速地翻找起自己的包包，反应过快以致忘记了应该先把手里的书放好，于是那本书啪嗒一声掉到了地板上。他连忙弯腰去捡，然而为时已晚；有马贵将已经将书拿了起来。

“谢、谢谢，”金木说。他伸出一只发着抖的手打算接过书来，有马却摇了摇头。

“你找的时候我可以帮你拿着。”有马告诉他，金木咽了一口口水。

“好吧！呃我是说，可以。呃我是说——谢谢。”

零钱找到了，有马将它放到柜台的托盘里，董香尽数收了起来。金木惦记着自己的书，再一次伸出手来，然而有马却若有所思地看着那本书的封底。

“我一直打算要看这本书，”他说。

“噢……你……是吗？”

“你觉得，”有马问，“这本书怎么样？”

“噢。啊……那个……它很不错。”金木说。

“哪里不错？”

“它的……嗯。它的描写非常的，呃……细腻……”

他开始往下说，只在中途停顿了一下向董香要了一杯咖啡。他的语速温吞，言辞却犀利而尖锐，但是有马听得非常专注，偶尔点点头或是加一句“我明白”，金木发现自己的勇气正在聚集。

他们点的咖啡到了。有马跟着金木到他常坐的桌位，两人坐了下来。

他们开始聊天。

:::

之后的第二天……第三天……

他们聊得越来越投机。

:::

书本。文学。诗歌。经典。咖啡。电影。最爱的书店。

和有马的相处……似乎并没有像他想象的那样……糟糕。

在这之前他从未遇见过谁读过这么多高槻泉的小说，更没有谁对他所谈论的书籍内容表现出如此大的兴趣。金木发现自己不停地在说话，直到两人走到门边才停了下来，他向有马道歉，因为自己的喋喋不休占用了他大量的时间，有马却说道：“不要紧。你说的内容很有趣。”

“好像没什么，”几个小时之后，金木告诉芳村。“他看起来挺正常的。不像在怀疑古董或者别的什么人。他说……嗯当然，也可能是在撒谎，但是他说……他是刚刚才转到上井大学的，所以……所以，您明白的。我是说，我不确定。可能他只是还没有交到足够多的朋友。然后我们都喜欢看书，所以……”金木越说越轻，声音有些不自在。“总之。这就是我的结论。”

芳村皱起眉头，他看着下方的柜台。

“也许我们的假设是错误的，他并非为追查利世而来，”他叹了口气，“如果他的目的是调查古董……”

“我不这样认为，”金木马上说道，“他从没有提过那种事。”

“他是CCG的死神，金木。”芳村的声音十分确定。“无数喰种的死都与他脱不了干系。请不要低估他。”

金木咽了一口口水。“那是当然。我明白了。”

他从柜台里站起来，然后迟疑着。

“芳村先生……”他说，“我能……再向您要一些方糖吗？”

芳村微笑着，笑容有些悲伤。

“金木，”他想劝劝他，但是金木摇了摇头，样子很窘迫。

“是的。我明白的。我很抱歉。”

他需要的是吃人肉。他不能失控……饥饿正在吞噬他的理智。每一次他走进咖啡厅，路过那群上井大学的人类学生经常预定的桌位时，步履都有些踉跄。他忍耐着。有马到来时，只见到金木正端坐在打开的书本前，边上是两个空的马克杯。

“嗨，有马先生，”金木招呼道，尽量让声音听起来明朗些。

“你昨晚没有睡够吗？”有马问。

“啊，有啊——呃我是说——没有啊。我没睡够。我晚上……有很多事要做的，”金木撒了个谎，“是一些白天没有做完的事。”他转身打了个呵欠。

“我今天可以不打扰你的。”有马主动说道，但金木却手脚麻利地挪开那两个马克杯给有马腾出空间。

“不要紧，不要紧。我已经好了！完全没问题。”

“好吧。”有马解下自己的吉他琴箱，将它放置在墙边，然后坐了下来。金木放心地松了一口气，而后——在他深吸那口气的时候——他闻到了一阵可口的香味。他的胃一下子绷紧了，然后发出了一声响亮的抗议；金木捂紧了肚子，有马朝他看了过来。

“我还是点咖啡，”有马说，“需要点些吃的给你吗？”

“不、不了，”金木结结巴巴地说。“谢、谢谢你。我——正在减肥。别担心。我，呃，家里有吃的。我会去吃的。”

有马侧过头，“金木，你会做饭？”

“呃……会一点，是的。怎么了？”金木努力挤出一个微笑，“很奇怪吗？”

有马沉吟了一下，“不知道为什么，之前一直以为你不是这种类型。你喜欢吃什么？”

“噢。呃……我喜欢吃……”

肥美的手臂，奶油般柔软的手掌以及像巴菲饼干那样甜美的细薄手指。

多汁的大腿，装满了如同巧克力般的骨髓的长而松脆的腿骨。

犹如松露般的圆而细嫩的脚趾。

金木抓了一张纸巾捂住自己湿漉漉的嘴。

“汉堡。”他说。

“汉堡？”

“汉堡。”

“只是汉堡吗？”

“它们是我的最爱，”金木强调，“我可以每天都吃不会厌烦。”

“所以你一直在吃汉堡，”有马说，“并且还一直在减肥？”

“这是一种可以吃汉堡的减肥方法，”差点被揭穿的金木弱弱地说道。

出乎他的意料，有马听完之后竟然笑了。金木咽了一口口水。

第一次见到有马露出那样的微笑。

这个笑容……嗯。

其实……并非毫无吸引力。

“那么，或许下一次我们可以去某家汉堡店坐坐。”有马说，金木惊讶地看着他。

“呃——嗯……什么？为什么？”

“为什么？”有马又开始用那种镇定的眼光看他，“你刚才不是说汉堡是你的最爱吗？”

“好吧，确实如此，但是……”

但是那对有马来说不重要吧？

“并不是非去不可的，”有马说，金木这才发现自己条件反射似地对有马摆出了一副拒绝的姿态。

“不、不是的！这、这个主意很棒。”

距离上一次去Big Girl已经过了很长时间了。再去一次也挺好，再去看看那些熟悉的店员，尝尝熟悉的味道，还可以跟刚来这里的人比如有马分享以上所有，有马之前肯定没有来过这家店。有那么一小段的时间里，他的思绪不被打扰地飞扬了一小会，内心被满满的期待所占据。 

之后，像是胃部被猛击了一拳，他记起了现状。

他当然清楚自己为什么那么久都没去Big Girl，也清楚和有马贵将去压马路绝对不是个好主意，他更清楚地知道自己真的……不应该……再和他走得这么近了。

他的肚子又咕咕叫了起来，好像还带上了某种令他烦躁的赞同。

“你真的不需要吃点东西吗？”有马问，金木的表情古怪。

他很需要吃东西。他……必须要进食了。

“可以的话……我能……再要一杯咖啡吗？”

“当然可以。黑咖啡，对吗？”

“……对。”

:::

他不能失控……饥饿正在吞噬他的理智。

他想到了自家冰箱里的纸包……他想象着自己将纸张剥了开来，将里面的东西送向舌尖。

吃吧，身体里有什么东西在叫嚣。

不能吃，另一个声音大声阻止。

他的胃在渴望和痛苦中猛地抽搐了一下。他在一片迷离、不正常的朦胧意识里醒了过来。迷迷糊糊地强撑着身体离开了自己的床。

我要去见有马先生，他想，我要表现得像一个正常人类。他没注意到距离他们午后的相见已经过去了很长时间，此时太阳早已下山，而有马也很可能已经远离了这片区域。出门的时候他的肩膀在门框上撞得生疼，他皱着眉头离开了公寓。

门外的微风不断送来甜美的香味。那些味道钻进他的头颅，勾引着他左摇右晃，他不得不用力地摇着头赶走它们，尽力保持着前行的路线。

由于死神的出现，即使是在这个点，在这附近走路依然非常安全。然而出乎意料地，当金木经过一条小巷时，他突然被人抓住并且用力推进了巷子深处的一堵砖墙附近。

“你，”耳边响起一声粗鲁的低吼。

“我、我？”金木喘着气，“什么？怎么回事？”

周围有好几个黑影。金木的鼻子微张，害怕让他变得呼吸困难、气息不稳。这些人个个都比他高大，闻起来也不像是食物。

“真没想到古董里是一群叛徒，”一个黑影说道，“你现在跟死神一起做事是吗？”

“我——不！我没有！我，我们没有背叛！我们、我们无法阻止死神出现——”

“闭嘴！”一只喰种低声呵斥，金木猛地住了嘴。

意识又开始模糊起来。眼前一片异样的朦胧。他感到体内有一只手臂抬了起来，是利世，她亮出自己的牙齿，在他体内噬咬、尖叫。大量的拳脚开始落在他身上；有一只靴尖上还带着硬钢。疼痛急速从他的脸蔓延向胃部，金木挣扎着爬起身来，又像苍蝇一样被狠狠拍向墙壁。

墙裂了。腹部像火烧一样的痛苦，他低头看见自己的衣服已经被血浸透。四散的粉尘呛得他几乎要窒息。

起来战斗，他对自己说，快起来，他乞求自己的赫子快些出来的时候总算听到一声沉重的撕裂声——背后伸出的赫子将他的外套撕开了一个大口——谢天谢地，谢天谢地。他一边胡乱地用赫子向四周攻击，一边爬起身来，将自己的鳞赫摆成笼子模样包围住自己以作防守，但是他实在是太饿了，而那些喰种也展开了各自的赫子，更为强大而锋利，金木的赫子像面团一样被切成了碎片。

金木的脸色变得煞白。他转身就跑，那些赫子也调转方向在他身后紧追不舍，然后，轻易地绊倒了他。他狼狈地滑倒，脸和膝盖撞到了地上。他惊慌地转身，手掌陷进了水泥地面，手心里都是滑腻腻的鲜血。

我的血，他意识道，我在流血。

“求求你们，”金木恳求，“请不要杀我，我、我从没有伤害过你们，也、也没有捕食过人类，所以——”

他的声音被喰种们的大笑盖了过去。

“没用的古董废物。别担心，我们会让你卑贱的小命发挥一点作用的，”一个喰种蹲在他面前说道，“我们会剁碎你柔弱的小身板，然后把所有的肉片都吊到那间咖啡店门口去。这个主意怎么样？你觉得死神见了还会再想去那里喝咖啡吗？”

“求、求求你们，”金木再次恳求，但是对方已将赫子高高举起，那赫子看上去就像是断头台上的铡刀，金木无法移开视线，他惊恐地看着，而喰种裂嘴大笑。下一刻，那只喰种的头突然一歪，眼睛直勾勾地盯住金木，而后，他的头就从身体上整个掉了下来。

那个头颅在地上湿漉漉地弹跳了一下，朝金木的腿滚了过来，金木尖叫一声将它踢开。紧接着那具失去头颅的尸体也向他倒了过来，金木只来得及挪开身体以免被压到。他的嘴里还在发出尖叫，然而周围已经再没有其他的声音——除了沉闷的重物倒地声，头身分家的尸体一具又一具倒下，像是被收割的花朵。那些尸体的眼睛上翻着，犹自带着惊讶却已然呆滞，像毫无生气的黑曜石。

所有人——所有那些强壮的喰种——竟在一瞬间被全部斩杀。金木已经无法呼吸，他从未见过这样的杀戮。是谁……是谁……？

他的视线不由自主地越过小巷，看向附近唯一一个还站着的人。他的身形隐没在阴影里，而他带着的某些东西却反射着夜的银光。

一把长刀。

眼镜。

一只吉他琴箱。

是有马！

惊惧攥紧了他的心，来不及多想，他遮住自己的脸，转身就跑。

是有马杀了那些喰种。有马是死神。CCG的死神。

他杀了他们，那么——下一个——

他的手紧紧捂住血流不止的腹部，他越来越虚弱了。也许是因为害怕让肾上腺素飙升，使得他还有力气继续逃跑。

我需要吃东西，他想着，舔着自己的嘴唇，我需要肉，需要食物，趁着大脑里站在对立面的那个声音还未来得及搅扰进他的思想尖叫着不要吃，他的眼睛迅速扫向一条主街道，三步并作两步朝它走去。

所有的地方、街道、巷子都空无一人，没有偶遇的人类可以让他吞食。去下水道。他跌跌撞撞地朝下水道走去，不料脚下一滑，一路翻滚着直摔了下去，他痛苦地喘息着，在底端伸展开身体。然后，他慢慢爬进阴影里，从阴暗处抬头去看是否甩掉了有马，这才发现，自己的血像颜料一样将他的逃跑路线标记得一清二楚。

怎么会这样。我真是——太蠢了！——

也许——也许有马不会发现——

尽管心里大喊着不要，他还是听到了脚步声，节奏紧凑，方向明确。金木在外套内兜里摸索着自己的面具，然后将它套在自己头上，等待着，颤抖着。如果他可以……如果他可以阻止有马，只要阻止一小会……那么也许……也许……

那个人自人行道向他这个方向走来，他的影子将路灯金黄色的光线撕裂成两爿，金木屏住了呼吸。尽管影子有些失真，金木还是很肯定那就是有马的身影。他几乎能够感觉到有马的身体正沿着正确的路线往下水道而来，越来越靠近他藏身的水域。

他线条优美的肌肉，正在优雅地运动。他柔软的皮肤，在路灯下散发着光泽。

口水开始濡湿金木的面具内侧。有马还在一边走一边搜索着这片区域。金木只有一次机会，一次让有马措手不及的机会，一丝极之细微成功逃脱的可能性——

有马的眼睛扫向了别处。

就是现在！

金木的背后伸出一对锋利的新生赫子，他令它们扎进地面，借力将自己往前甩了出去。一个漂亮的滑行，恰到好处的力道不会令自己受伤，却和有马拉开了足够他逃跑的距离——第三条赫鞭则在空中转了一圈对准有马握刀的手刺了过去，与此同时——

有马已经转过身来，长刀高举，刀尖向外，动作流畅犹如行云流水。他甚至不曾躲避，赫鞭已被长刀斩成数截摔在了地上，犹自不停地扭动翻滚。金木吃惊地睁大了眼睛，下一刻那把长刀已经正对着他的喉咙直直飞来，他只来得及向后疾跃一步，才勉强躲了过去。

我要死了。

有马真的只是一个白鸽？他真的是人类吗？金木从未见过哪个人类的动作能够如此迅速，如此优雅。就像是水流。又像是拥有了生命的刀刃。金木的心跳到了嗓子眼，他极力躲避着有马的每一下穿刺挥砍，以免剩余的赫子被全部斩光。

他没有接受过这种战斗训练。疲惫、伤口和惧怕让他的脑袋变得轻飘飘的。他的思维开始断片，另一个自己占据了他的身体，那个他将自己的牙齿埋进每一处肌肉。让他的身体得以在分毫之间惊险躲过有马的长刀，让他敢于将赫子近距离地晃动在有马连一滴汗都未曾出现的脸庞前。

还差一点，还差一点，还差一点——

再靠近一厘米他就可以将有马的头颅像鲜瓜一样捏碎。再靠近一毫米他就可以将有马从喉咙到肚腹像切果酱馅的糕点那样劈成两半。他的左眼疼痛不已。痛得整个身体都能感受得到它在颤动。

还差一点点点点——

饥饿和绝望让他变得力大无比兼胆大妄为。他晃动着鳞赫，有马也挥刀迎上，金木令自己的赫子细胞变得粗而黏滞，之后猛地伸了出去——将有马的刀卷进了自己泥沼一般的鳞赫里，长刀上顿时溅满了赫子细胞，之后当地一声掉在了地上。然而有马不会放过任何一个攻击机会——他立即抬腿踢了过来——金木抓住了他的脚踝，将他脸朝上平扔了出去。

有马闷哼一声摔在地上，金木纵身跃起，顺势跨坐到他身上，牢牢压住了他。

即使被金木压在身下，手中已经空无一物，有马脸上的表情依然是绝对的冷静。淡然的样子仿佛此时他们只是一起待在咖啡厅里，面对面坐着，正要开始聊天。两人的距离如此之近，金木略微有些喘不过气。他的胸膛抵住了金木的掌心，而他身上的味道——闻起来——

有马伸手去抓长刀的刀柄，金木阻止了他，他一只手紧紧抓住有马的手腕不允许它再移动。另一只手伸到自己的面前拉开了面具拉链，他深吸了一口气，脑子里一片眩晕。

深色的发丝。深色、鲜明的眼眸。温暖、强壮的身体。他得以在如此近的距离里听见，记忆中他的声音。低沉的、可以信赖的、不慌不忙的声音，每一个音节都带着关切和从容不迫。之后他的饥饿又开始像拳头一般围攻他的心脏，它膨胀、它收缩，金木忍受不住地弯下腰，他亲吻了身下的人。

浅浅地，温柔地。最后他用牙齿包住了那两片唇瓣。有马的双唇比他想象中的还要柔软，他的喉咙里发出了小小的声音。他的意识有些不清，却吻得十分坚定，仿佛亲吻有马的动作是他生而就会，简单得就如同吞咽食物一般。

之后，等金木终于意识到自己正在做什么的时候，他的身体猛地一震，直坐了起来。下一秒，他推开有马站了起来，浑身的血液在一瞬间由高温降至冰点。

在有马还没来得及站起来，或者说点什么的时候，金木逃跑了。


	2. Chapter 2

他醒来的时候正躺在自家地板上。冰箱门开着，里面已经空无一物。四周到处都是被撕碎的纸片。他呻吟一声，疲倦地翻身，感觉手心和手指都是黏糊糊的。

光线好亮。脑子里一片浓雾。他摸了摸头，记忆一点点恢复过来，眉间开始挤出皱纹。

齿间的纸片和食物残渣。

刺耳的湿漉漉的咀嚼吞咽声。

胃……里的剧痛。已经消失了。那个时候……遇见了喰种……

好多的喰种。全部都死了。阴影。长刀。……死神……

他的眼睛睁大了。

死神。有马。下水道。然后——

我都……做了些什么啊？

他一只手捂住了自己的嘴。这一定是搞错了。他强迫自己再回忆了一遍，希望能够重组一下记忆的细节，然而事与愿违，那些记忆在脑子里反而越发清晰起来。

有马的好闻的味道。

有马的可口的双唇。

有马先生——

他知道我是喰种了。

不。不，他不知道。

如果有马知道的话，他现在应该已经躺在某只手提箱里了。所以。

也许有马不知道。

还不知道。

金木的脑子像跑步一样运转起来。思前想后。思前想后。思前想后。

我怎么这么笨。我怎么这么笨！

如果那时乖乖听芳村先生的话，如果他早点进食——

他就不会失控。他也不会虚弱到连自己都保护不了。更不会——对有马——

我怎么这么——这么——

他该怎么办？

他到现在还活得好好的，但他不知道这意味着什么。有马真的没发现他是喰种吗？还是说他打算在动手前再确认一下金木的身份？

如果他回古董——有马就会知道他的想法。

如果他跑路，那么……有马……还是会知道他的想法。

金木起身洗澡，再给自己穿戴，希望这样能让自己的脑子清醒一些。

思前想后。思前想后。思前想后。

最后，他想起了芳村的话。

表现得像平常那样就好。

他还剩最后一件完好无破损的外套，他将它套在了身上，再一次对着镜子检查了一下自己的外表。腹部的伤口已经完全愈合，只是由于饱食而稍微有些滚圆。脸上的伤口也已经恢复。他用手指摩挲了一下自己的嘴唇，之后双拳紧握贴住身体两侧。

他能够做到的。

最后调整了一次眼罩，拉直外套，他深深吸了一口气。

他出门了。

:::

到达古董的时间比平常早了不少。他平日里常坐的桌位大多数时候都是空着的，然而当他的眼睛朝它瞟过去的时候，却发现座位已经被人占了。

有马正坐在那里。

他强迫自己继续往前走，一步，再一步。古间先生站在柜台边，像平常那样跟他打招呼，和善地用手肘顶了他一下，金木也不知哪来的镇定，他用正确的表情回应了他。如果古间先生疑心前些天发生过什么不寻常的事的话，他是不会这样跟他打招呼的。

他……跟平常一样。

帮他泡咖啡的是入见小姐，她甚至没再赏他第二眼就移开了视线，转身跟古间斗嘴去了。

就像平常那样。

有一瞬间，他开始有胆量去希冀。

一切都很好。

一切都还在原来的轨道上。没有出现任何的问题。也许昨天的事根本不曾发生过。金木向那张桌子靠近。

“早上好，有马先生。这两天过得怎么样？”金木像平常那样问候道，有马也像平常那样对着他点了点头，回答道，“很好。”

“你呢，金木？”有马问，“我发现你昨天不在这儿。你生病了吗？”

金木眨了眨眼睛。他简直不敢相信。他连借口都不用自己想了。

“只是胃痛而已。”他聪明地答道。“不过没什么可担心的。我休息了一下，现在已经没事了。”

“哦？你确定吗？也许汉堡减肥法并不太适合你，”有马说，金木忍不住笑了，心情大大地放松了下来。

“大概真的不适合吧！”

一切都很好。仿佛根本没有发生过任何的变故。他很好，古董很好，有马也没有打算要杀他。最重要的是，他们可以继续像现在这样在一起聊天，就像平常那样。

最糟糕的事情，已经结束了，当金木这样想着的时候，古董的门再次被推开了。

门铃响起，一丝冷风刮进门内，金木的心再次咚咚地跳起来。他说了一半的话卡在了喉咙里——咖啡厅里的空气随风流动起来，有马的发丝被轻轻吹向一边，有马的味道飘了过来，直接飘进了他的鼻子里，那味道——那味道闻起来——

好可口。

比以往任何时候都要可口。就在昨天，这味道已是如此之好，甜美至极，有马拥有的某种温度和气味，是他从未遇见过的，记忆中的任何一种食物都不曾散发出这种香味——

金木捂住了自己的嘴，有马看了过来。

“金木？你还好吧？”他的眼神未曾变化。“又觉得不舒服了吗？”

“不、没——没有。抱歉。我很好。”

我不饿。他惊慌地告诉自己。我不是已经吃饱了吗？

金木躲开有马的注视，他尝试着将注意力放到其他地方。比如有马的手指。手指上少量的发着光的薄茧，就像焦糖布丁的表面一样。他将头发掠到一边，而金木就顺着他的动作看向他线条长而光滑的喉部，它尝起来一定是——

“我……想……我要先出去一下，”金木说，他的口气很虚弱。

“哦，”有马说，“其实我也正打算要走，不知道今天是否能邀请你和我一起去看《黑山羊之卵》？可以带我去你之前提过的那家书店吗？你最喜欢的那一家？”

“我……呃，那个，我……”

“还是说，”有马说，“你又生病了？”

金木无路可退了，只是……

不知道为什么……有马的话听起来像是指责。

“我没有生病，”金木匆忙地告诉自己。“我可以带你去的。当然可以。没问题。”

:::

他最喜欢的这家书店也是他数月以来未再踏足的地方之一。他上一次在这里的遭遇并不愉快，即使是现在，当金木走进店内的时候他的胃还是轻微地抽搐了一下，仿佛另一场刺痛人心的伤害即将到来。

“呃，”他弱弱地说，“这里就是。”

书店里很安静，几乎没什么人；地板在他们脚下发出咯吱咯吱的声音。店员向他们问好，他们也点头回礼，之后向更里面的地方走去，有马小心地走着，以防他的吉他琴箱碰倒了陈列着的书架。

有马浏览着书架，安静地翻阅着书本，金木跟着他的脚步。因为刚才的事情，总觉得两人之间这种和谐的气氛正在向紧张、纠结的方向变化。不过可能只是他想多了。非常可能是他想多了。

他清了一下喉咙。“这家店的布局有些特别。高槻泉的小说是在……嗯……那片区域，就是这排书架的后面。”

他尽量把声音放轻。有马转过头看他。

“你还好吧？”

“啊是……是的，我很好。我只是……上次在这里有过一段，奇怪的经历。”

“哦？”有马继续前行，向一处贴着“惊悚”标签的书区走去。“发生了什么事？”

“啊……呃……是发生了一些事。其实没什么。我当时和一个熟人在一起，然后……呃。结局十分不幸。”

黑色双眼。长的赫爪。血色微笑。

“噢不——不是‘不幸！’我用词不当了。就是事情的经过……有些怪异。”

我是个白痴，金木发现自己笨得不可思议。有马贵将来这里不就是为了追查利世吗？他在说什么？

跟有马对话太容易放松了。金木咽了一口口水。他的手心开始出汗。他搓了搓双手，捂住了肩膀，被利世用牙咬过的地方正在蠢蠢欲动。四周的墙壁也开始向他挤压过来。一个不留神，他撞到了有马身上，立即又吸入了那股好闻的味道，他急忙呼气将它吐出来。

“金木？”他们此时正站在一处狭小的走道里，视线所及都是高槻泉的名字。走道另一个出口被一个书架挡住了。“你还好吧？”

金木又咽了一口口水。他的嘴里湿漉漉的。

糟了。

他的声音干巴巴的。“真的很对不起，有马先生，我——我得走了。对不起，”他说，“我想我的病还没好。”

他抬脚想绕过有马走出去，然而——

有马侧身一步挡住了他的去路。

“金木，”有马说，“你没有生病。而且，我怀疑你昨天的病也是假的。”

他的声音很轻，好像并不想让别人听到。他的样子也很平静，他解下吉他琴箱，将它放在了地板上。金木的心脏狂跳起来，跟爪子似地向上抓挠起他的喉咙。

“你、你、你是什么意思？”金木开始结巴。有马向他走来。越走越近。越走越近——

“金木，”有马说，“你为什么亲我？”

哦，不。哦不，哦不——

“实在对不起！”金木的脸变得毫无血色。“我——我道歉。请——请原谅我，我……那……是一个误会。”

“是吗？”有马又走近一步，“真是不幸。”

“别，”金木喘息着，“别靠过来不然我会——我可能会——”

黑色双眼。长的赫爪。血色微笑。

他往后退去，但是有马还在继续向他逼近，一步又一步，直到金木的后背猛地撞上了身后的书架。隔着眼罩，他感觉到自己的左眼正在颤动。他用手捂住了自己的嘴，而有马伸出手指勾住了它，指尖压进金木的掌心。他将金木的手拿了下来，而后，亲了上去。

轻轻地。温柔地。双唇相触的瞬间金木猛吸了一口气，但很快被堵住了，两人的唇再次胶着在一起，吻的力道开始加重。

身体愈靠愈近，相互压着彼此的胸膛。书架将金木的后脊硌得生疼，但他却几乎感觉不到它的存在，有马实在太美好，甜美至极，带着某种他从未遇见过的温度和气味，记忆中的任何一种食物都不曾散发出这种香味——

他的呼吸不稳，无法自控地发出呻吟回应着有马的叹息。有马温和的双唇开始变得用力起来，牙齿咬住金木的下唇，吸吮着，金木被吸得软弱无力。

两人的唇齿纠缠得越发深入。有马的眼镜压到了金木的脸——他侧着头，调整了一下角度，金木欲罢不能，他放任地将舌头伸出唇外，有马将它含住，贪婪地吸允着，他一只手捧住他的脸调整着他的姿势。另一只手抚上了金木的脖颈，而后温柔地移向他的锁骨。他手上的力道轻如羽毛。一路下探至前胸。小腹。腰际。以及——

——下一刻——金木以为这个吻还会再持续得久一些的时候，有马忽然将他松开了。两人依然靠的很近。金木睁开了双眼，眼神迷离，呼吸困难。而后心跳一阵大乱，他迅速将下巴合上，涨红了脸将两人之间连成丝的唾液擦去。当他擦拭的时候，指节不小心推开了有马的脸，他的脸又变得苍白。

“对、对不起。我不是故意的……我只是……对不起。”

有马注视着他。他正在思考着……某件事。

亲我，金木不断在心里说，我还想要，他能感觉到自己的脸在变红，这突如其来的念头让他变得局促不安。

然后有马倾身向前，金木也急切地再次靠向他，但他们的双唇却只是相擦而过。有马的目标是他的耳朵。

“金木，”他在他耳边低声说。他的手还放在……金木的小腹下方。……位置稍微有些低。金木屏住了呼吸，他感觉到有马的手指在按压，而后又拿开了。他下意识地还想往后退，但身体已经最大限度地陷进了身后的书架，他已经无路可退。有马的镜框冰凉地贴着他的侧脸。

“告诉我你住在哪。”

:::

有很多理由可以解释为什么金木要带有马回家。

救他自己，这是其一。按照有马的指示做事，为自己争取多一些时间，比起要他现在立即战斗或者跑路都要好。

救古董，这可算作另一个不错的理由。他可以转移有马的注意力，令他分心。为大家承担所有的危险。让有马抓住或者鱼死网破，这样结束后有马也会离开。

杀了有马——这一条虽然机会渺茫，但也算一个合情合理的理由。先表现出冷静的样子，然后突然袭击他。毕竟目前他的RC细胞充足。他的力量正处于巅峰状态。即便是死神，也不一定能再次从他家地板上站起来。对吧？

思前想后。思前想后。思前想后。

他有种种充分的理由来打开门锁将有马让进屋内，然而最终，当他按下电灯开关，脑子里唯一能想到的就只剩下一件事：我该多打扫一下房间的。

地上还有一堆残留的棕色蜡纸片，是他早前遗漏的，久未使用的厨房里堆满了空咖啡罐。桌子上还放着几个月前的学习资料。两盏台灯对着他按开关的动作毫无反应。床上也堆满了书籍，他趁有马打量房间的时候尽量将它们收拾到一起重新放好。

“房间很乱，” 不等有马开口，金木就呐呐地说道。

“挺好的。适合你。”有马回答。“和我想象中的一模一样。”他放下吉他琴箱，再次向他靠近，金木一只手紧紧握成了拳。

救自己。救古董。杀了他。

他心中还有一个理由可以解释为什么他要带有马回这个乱兮兮的家，一个唯一的不一样的理由，然而这个理由光是想想就已经够傻了，更不用说沉溺其中不肯自拔。因为有马决不可能真的会——对金木——对吧？

但是有马靠得越来越近，突然之间周围的墙壁像是聚拢了他的香味，然后又将它无限放大。令人愉悦的、带着薄荷味的、大量的香味。金木的脑袋变得轻飘飘的。有马再次亲吻他，两人双双向后跌到了他的床上，金木喘息着，有马开始品尝他，鼻尖和唇舌蹭过他脸颊各处的肌肤，亲吻从他的耳后落向脖颈。

好难受。他整个身体都因为有马的动作而颤栗起来。有马解开他的衬衫，继续爱抚他，大片的肌肤裸露出来，在他的照料下燃起情欲之火，他的双唇和温柔的舌尖描绘着他的锁骨，胸骨，左侧的肋骨，然后又转至右侧。

金木不知道自己该做些什么来应对。他应该——摸回去吗？有马会希望他这么做吗？摸哪里？或者有马只是在戏弄他？他的双手紧紧抓着床单却无法作为，只能任由它带走他嘴角边不断聚集起来的唾液。

有马在他的身体各处都留下了醒目的印记。第二根肋骨。第三根。小腹上的软肉。他的肚脐。以及肚脐下方的敏感区。最后一下让金木发出了一声啜泣，有马隔着长裤覆住了金木已经完全勃起的器官，捏揉着，那些啜泣都变成了动听的呻吟。

不行了，不行了，不行，他无法再克制自己，他受不了了。他捧住有马的脸，拉近，再一次占据他迷人的双唇，无法自控地小口、小口啃咬着，有马的双唇微张着，有什么晶莹的东西带着电流从他唇缝里滴到了金木的舌上，引起金木不自主的轻颤。有马直起身体，金木看着他的舌尖舔舐了一下自己的唇瓣；而后他开始去解金木的长裤，金木也伸手抓紧了有马的衣服。

他们褪去了大片衣物的身体纠缠在一起。有什么被撕裂了，还有些什么被碰倒了。他说不出来。他们的衣物堆叠在一起。他的公寓在突然之间温度高得让人难以忍受，当两人最终都赤裸着身体的时候他只觉得房间里变得更加灼热，但有马压在他身上的热度却依然让他感觉欣喜、美好，他说不出为什么。有马的手寻到金木的勃起，赤裸皮肤的触感，蓄意的挑逗以及缓慢的套弄，让金木的呻吟开始放大。他也将手伸向有马的勃起，手指环成一个圈包住它的顶端以下，他抚摸着，直到有马变得更加坚硬，他顶端溢出的清液与金木的融在一起，在金木的小腹上形成了一小片湿润的水渍。

他真的好美。修长的身体，光滑的发丝，甚至连眼镜也如此美好。也许，金木不由自主地想，他应该试着去喜欢不同类型的人，但是眼下，他只能无助地望着他，丝毫不掩饰自己对他的好感。他凝望的视线只移开了一次，但有马注意到了，他顺着他的视线看到了床边抽屉。然后，他伸手打开，取出的正是金木所想的东西：一管润滑剂。

“想用哪一个？”有马问。

“都……都可以，”金木轻声地回答。“你想用什么都行。”

有马有些惊讶地看着他，似乎很意外。他像是思考了一下，而后，就将润滑剂涂抹到了自己的食指上。金木已经做好准备，然后注视着，有马的手指移近他最私密的地方，第一下碰触仍然令他的身体起了一层细粒。他张开嘴，有马俯身，体贴地用亲吻将它填满，同时，手指继续在他股间来回地抚摸着，最后，刺进了紧窒的甬道。

金木抱紧了有马的后腰，手指进入得很慢，他尽量放松身体适应两人第一次的亲密接触，有马的食指在他的甬道里反复地退出、进入直到再无阻碍后，开始探进更深的地方，而后越进越深。挤入中指时候，金木的指甲陷进了有马的后背，留下了数道抓痕；等到第三根手指加入，他开始轻微地挣扎，以极力保持着自己越发艰难的呼吸。他的后背弓起，几乎脱离了他的床。他的身下还压着好几本没来得及收好的书，他到此时才发觉它们的存在。但他不在乎。

“准备好了么？”

“哈啊……请……请进。”

再一次在手心里挤入润滑剂，这次是给自己的，有马在身上套弄数下替自己涂抹均匀。然后，金木抬高了自己的双腿，深深吸了一口气——有马分开他的臀瓣，小心地将自己的欲望推进了身下人暴露在他眼前的穴口。

他好热。他的身体从未这样热过。金木呼出一口气，身体颤抖着，有马只进入了一半，之后又按捺着渴望，煎熬而缓慢地退了出来。而刚才的第一下——刚才的第一下——

棒极了。一开始有些麻木，随着有马速度稍快的第二次插入，快感填满了他的四肢百骸，而后火焰一般燃遍全身。但是，还不够——还没有达到——

有马紧接着插入了第三下，这一次整根没入，金木忍不住喊出声来，有马的喉间也发出了声音。

亲吻不断地增加。身体也变得贪婪。大脑已经无法思考。有马向后固定住金木的双腿，不断地抽插着，动作开始变的猛烈，一波又一波颤栗的快感冲击着金木，占据了他全部的心神。满室春色，两人淫靡的交合声、床垫的嘎吱作响声、床架和墙壁的碰撞声、以及两人遏制不住的喘息声，弥漫到房间的每一个角落。快感在他的身体里堆积。他——他就快要，就快要，就快要——金木开始克制自己，然而他的手指竟在此时被他的眼罩勾住了，眼罩带子被他从耳朵上扯了下来，而后啪地一声断掉了。金木慌乱地在床上摸索起来，但一只手压住他的手腕阻止了他。

“看着我。”有马气息不稳地说，金木照做了。他希望他的赫眼还没有产生太明显的变化以免让有马发觉，然而下一刻他就明白它已经在变了。有马的视线在他的双眼之间扫动，眉头皱了起来。金木想说点什么，但是一张口却只发出了又一声无助的呻吟。有马再次在他身上抽插起来，力道越来越猛，越来越猛，越来越猛——

他高潮了——在他怀里哭喊着达到了兴奋的顶点，白液溅洒在了他的小腹上。片刻之后，有马也到达峰顶，他把脸埋进金木的肩膀，脉搏悸动着，温热喷薄而出。

两人喘息着。身体颤栗着。一种令他愉悦的酸疼从眉间到脚趾遍布了他的全身，身边其余的细节也开始重新浮动在他的注意范围之内。房间里依然很热。床单湿了。在他们身边乱作一团的几本书的封面因为被打湿而变得十分光滑。有马从他体内退了出来，但仍然将他压在身下，他的身体在剧烈地呼吸，胸口与金木的同步起伏着。

他的脸靠的很近，金木难以自持；他转过头，将双唇贴向有马眉间的一滴汗珠。

他不确定刚才发生了什么，但它肯定不是一场战斗。有马又开始注视他，仔细检查着金木的双眼，然而金木并没有在他的表情里找到任何的端倪，显示他打算要爬起来打开自己的吉他琴箱，然后将他装进去。

最糟糕的事情，他想，如果就是这样的话，那么它已经结束了，当他这样想着的时候，有马动了一下。他的手找到了金木的，略微用力，令两人的手心贴合在一起。他们面朝着彼此。有马的唇上轻微肿起了一小块，愈来愈红鲜艳得像是一枚糖果，金木倾身向前，张嘴含住了它。


End file.
